


A House in South Boston

by bela013



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi skips town. And Hancock sends Eva after her. But that's not why she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House in South Boston

She came after her. Of course she did. The silly woman came after her in Goodneighbor too. Walked right into her arms. She wanted a job. She wanted more money. She wanted the caps up front. She was smart with her money, but not smart enough not to get tangled in Bobbi's web.

After Eva stood her ground and killed of those mirelurks, Bobbi knew she was worth the money. Cheap mercs weren't getting her anywhere. She needed someone that knew what commitment was. A job was still a job, no matter what. She even trusted that weird woman to meet her in Diamond City. She trusted her with the knowledge of Mel. When that woman picked her side and killed Fahrenheit for her, Bobbi saw that she might be putting too many of her chips in just one number. Even if that number had been a winning one. She needed more time than she had on hands.

She could have asked Eva to come with her. She was for hire, and Bobbi had plenty of caps now. But Bobbi never stayed with the same crew for too long. She couldn't get attached with expendables. Look at Mel for example. That kid was almost like a grandson to her. She never dragged him to a really dangerous job before. She even gave him the extra caps to skip town. And that just wasn't good for business.

The Hawthorne Estate was her island now. It was silent with just her and her thoughts. Now she had too much time. The background noise of the turrets weren't enough to muffle the heavy steps at her door. Nor did it muffle the knocks on her door. How long since someone knocked on her door like that? The only person who did that sort of thing after the bombs fell, had been that woman, with her big calloused hands, and low voice.

And there she was. Darkening her doorstep. She had a fat lip, and her glasses sat crooked on her nose. Still, a sly smile split from her lips. It's been so long since a woman last looked at Bobbi like that. Bobbi let her in. She always had a weakness for rough women.

They talked. Eva was always an arm's leangh away. Hancock wanted her to kill Bobbi. But she was loyal. Bobbi was her client first, so she was the one who called the shots. She had the preference. And Eva wanted her to know that.

"Stay" it was an order. Eva dropped her backpack on the kitchen counter. That backpack looked too big, too heavy. She was planning on this already. Bobbi didn't like to be played around. "You're coming with me to Washington" She looked less enthusiastic about this. She nodded along, none the less. "I have the caps to start a new. And now I have the bodyguard for the trip" killing Hancock wasn't worth it now. She had the means the ways to do what she wanted elsewhere.

At that, Eva gave her a smile that scrunched up her face. She looked younger when she did it. That smile kept on going, even when Bobbi reached out and touched her neck. They just stood there, in the middle of fucking nowhere, in a decrepit house, while Bobbi tested how smooth that smooth-skin really was.

"Take off your coat" for a heartbeat, Bobbi feared that she might have gone too far. She was just mesmerized by that woman, that acted like all her past flings. Dangerous and available, but only for her. The fear was tossed aside when Eva stepped back, and started to unbuckle her holster belt. Her guns sat by her bag. And her coat was pealed off in a movement that made her thick arms seam even bigger. Having all that bundle of muscles obey your every command was what power felt like.

She kept going. Such an overachiever. She just started to unbutton her green jumpsuit, showing the thin white shirt underneath it. Eva's dark nipples could be seen with no problem through the shirt. It made Bobbi wonder how could she just walk around with her breast like that. Didn't they hurt from jiggling around all day long, while their owner walked? Or maybe this had been her plan all along. It didn't matter. It didn't even matter if this was just an over complicated plot to kill her. Bobbi wasn't about to refuse what was so nicely offered.

Bobbi sits back onto the ratty couch that came with the house. She misses the throne like chair that she left at Goodneighbor. But this will do. She was looking for a nice spot to enjoy her private show. Not comfort. Eva bends over to unlace her boots, and she is at the right levels to run her hand over a muscled thigh. She even steps closer once she's done with the boots, allowing Bobbi to palm her ass and finish the disrobing ritual. Bobbi looks straight into her eyes, when she opens the bigger button at her waist, and tugs down the green jumper.

She lets her do the rest. It was better to watch her step out of the thick green fabric, and pull off her shirt. This way Bobbi could focus on her wide hips, and the soft meat around her navel. The muscles on her only made the fat parts of her body look softer. Such a contradiction. Her breasts weren't very big. But her nipples were to enticing, so big, so much darker than the brown skin around them. They left no room for complaints on her part. Nor did the dark patch of hair that showed up when Eva lowered her underpants. Thank God, she was wearing them. Bobbi wouldn't be able to wait for her to take everything off, if she had seen it before.

"How do you want me now, Miss Bobbi?" she liked the sound of that. She really did. And she intended to show Eva how good she could be to her toys if they kept on behaving just like that. She pats down her thigh, and wait for Eva to sit down. She's heavy. And Bobbi couldn't believe she had all of that under her command. She pushed her back, and when Eva is lying back on the couch, with her legs draped over her leg, and spread open towards her, Bobbi can admire all the things she will be able to explore.

There was anticipation on her eyes, and Bobbi felt her own body responding to it. She wants everything. She placed her hand above Eva's labia, coating her fingers with all that gushing wetness. With a low grow, and little ceremony, she shoves two fingers inside the pink opening she found there. Eva complained in a low voice. It wasn't important. The moment her eyes found the pink skin surrounded by dark thick hair, she knew she had to sink her fingers into her. She could see the way her inner walls contracted against nothing. Eva wanted her fingers as much as Bobbi wanted to see all the things her new toy could offer.

With a rough thumb pressing down her already swollen clit, Bobbi turned those complaints into pitiful sobs of how good this all was. And that wouldn't do at all. She didn't even start to see all the things she had to offer. Eva had no right to cum. Not yet. All she wanted from her that tall delicious woman, was for her to not to feel so much pain. A little, yes. Her ego would never allow for a fully voiced complaint to form on the lips of any of her lovers. But her own lust refused to let Eva cum just yet. She wanted to see how long could she really drag this out. So she remove her fingers from Eva, and gives a light slap on one of her thick thighs. 

"On your knees, little girl" Eva turns over to crawl away from her lap. And she couldn't help herself, when she turned and stuck her ass in the air, right by her face, she sunk her teeth in that meaty rump, and got a pleased squeal of surprise from her toy. It was marvelous how such a big woman could make those girlish noises.

Eva had just positioned herself on her knees in front of her, red face, and sweat ticking down her body, when she noticed the almost translucent white liquid slowly dripping from those lovely nipples. Possessives soared it's ugly head in her, making her fingers latch on the puffy nipple that now belonged to her, together with the woman attached to them.

"Well, aren't you full of secrets" she viciously twisted what she knew must be tender skin. Eva cried out the same way she did when she had pushed her fingers inside her. Soft gasps, and heavy breathing.

"Please! Miss Bobbi, not too hard!" now there was milk on her fingers, mixing Eva's arousal. Bobbi knew she had to get a grip of herself. She couldn't just break this toy in anger. She liked this toy. She still wanted to play with it, with her, for a long time. She was about to loosen her grip when Eva leaves out a hiccup that sounded too much like a moan than a sob. Bobbi wanted to hear that noise again. So she twists the nipple, and the big woman before her springs to life.

With one precise movement, Eva gets rid of her hand, and pushes their bodies back onto her small sofa. Bobbi hears rather than see, her pants being pulled down with enough force to tear the seams. She has no moment to rebuke her toy, her legs are already being bent and thrown over broad shoulders. A hot mouth comes down on her crotch, biting and licking over the rough material of her underwear. Teeth sinking where her leg joins her torso, it should have been painful, but her thick leathery skin turns that into the most wonderful of sensations.

Her underpants are the next to be roughfully pulled and torn apart. There is no half measures from her little toy. No tentative licks, or carefully placed kisses. Just a hot tongue being shoved in her own cunt, only to be pulled back and shoved back inside. Bobbi doesn't know exactly why her toy's breaking point was what it was, and she wouldn't have cared so much if it meant a night ending in tears. She would have just tried to sooth her the tears away and try to be more gentle with her breasts the next time. But with strong arms holding her hips in place while she was being fucked by an overly eager tongue, she started to hope that she could remember all the things she did once she was done cumming. This all felt too good to just be an one time thing.

When she cums, she doesn't exactly knows what to do, or even what she did. She just comes back to her senses when Eva stops her merciless pounding, and starts lapping at the excess juices that ran down her cunt, into between her ass cheeks and all over her thighs. She felt spoiled. And used. It was an amazing feeling. Bobbi mustered some strength to reach a hand between her legs. Her fingers tangled on her toy's head, and she was content to pet that soft hair while she rode down her orgasm.

It was only much later, tired and boneless that Eva let her go. Placing her onto the couch fully, her head snugly onto the ratty arms of the couch. But she wasn't left alone on the bed after that. She thought Eva meant for a cuddle, when the big woman straddle one of her naked thighs, and started to grind down on her. Bobbi knows that she lost her grip on things. She was the one being used as a toy, but she could do nothing about it, but watch Eva ride her legs. She could do nothing but feel that wetness on her skin, mixing with hers. Fuck, she could do nothing but feel that heavy and much too warm body press her down onto hers. And what a wonderful feeling that was. Who knew she still had it in her to be used by horny young women like that.

She had felt so strong at first, so powerful. Then she had been used by her toy in ways she couldn't possible use back her later on. Now she was just a tired woman, too well fucked to properly give a damn about anything before a full night of sleep. But she couldn't sleep yet. Eva kept on riding her. That dark patch of hair was grinding down on her, and it was such a mesmerizing view.

Those big calloused hands grabbed on her shoulders, for support during her final moments. She was so silent on her orgasm. Bobbi couldn't even remember hers properly, but she was sure that she made plenty of noise. A long sigh is all she gets from the woman that was now more than a bodyguard or toy. It felt awfully intimate, even after all the things they've done, when Eva leaned over her body, and laid on top of her, head tucked onto her neck.

"Don't try to run away without me again" it was all she said. It was all she needed to say. Bobbi knew when she had been played.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I managed to give plot to what used to be just a smut fic.


End file.
